creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unbranded Laptop
One of my friends made this pasta, he claims it's the first one he ever made. That was awesome. Definately one of the best I've ever read. Also one of the most intense! that was amazing. That was...extremely disturbing,horrible,and gruesome,especially since a little girl cut herself apart.... That kind of gruesomeness was exactly what I was looking for! ^_^ ----daeronjamesnumber2 This is one of the first pastas I ever read and I adore it. 9/10 “Believe me, if I started murdering people there'd be none of you left.." 02:25, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I've been reading pastas all night so far, and this is the first one to genuinely make me jump. Brrrr. This pasta is magnificiently deliciously creepy. x3 Suna Kochou 05:08, September 27, 2011 (UTC) It was good when it began, well kinda anyway, but the graphic violece with a child for no reason was just awfull and disturbing, not something that frightens you or gives you a headache when you think about it. and there were (plot?, i don't know how to call this)hole, like the camera that was busted that still works (okay same thing for the battery but let's just say it's part of the story since he mentioned how it sudently got power) and it end with the guy that's gonna cut himself to pieces because of the laptop, that doesnt concern us in the slightest, since he has the laptop, plus it was written in first person, so if he died he couldnt write about it, thus making it less frightening. Maybe it was good for others but that's just the thing I think if you changed would make a better story for me. - Perhaps he wrote this before the laptop forced him to cut himself to pieces... After all the girl has used the thing several times before it murdered her. Maybe its enslavement is slow and progressive. SenthaiLord 20:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC)SenthaiLord Somewhat cliched, but the ending did manage to shock me. I'd give this a 7/10. Shockman25 05:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) The picture I added really does say it all. THIS PASTA WAS DELICIOUS! This is one the best pastas on this site, and I've read well over 100. Good job (wo)man! CreationofUnease My goal in life is do the unexpected. 04:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Definetly one of my favorites and I must say that laptop in the picture is kinda sexy Shatto 07:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) AMAZING pasta. I literally feel nauseous. Good work! :) Oh god...I'm going to have nightmares...That was a very, ah, detailed description of her suicide. Still, great pasta. Linkrocker1 03:26, March 14, 2012 (UTC) The whole thing was ridiculous. It was nothing but mindless gore in an attempt to be as offensive and horrible as possible. The fact that it's being done to a child made it even worse. What was the point? Why did she kill herself? The thing about mindless gore is, if you want to do it, at least provide a plot to back it up. I also doubt that a child of her age would be knowleadgeable of all of those suicide methods. This certainly is good for an effort, and the author is definitely a talented individual if I would say so myself, but it falls flat. 13:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic. Many people say there wasn't a plot, and yes, there was not really a reason for any of it. Some people, like myself, would look at the way you wrote it, and piece together their own theories on how it worked. In my opinion, that's the best kind of horror, the one you conjure yourself. Some people probably think I'm screwed up, though, so... JonathanBlack 22:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) this is a great pasta. but at one point while reading i scrolled and the internet froze the standard this page is unresponsive sign came up but it scared the shit out of me.so i closed internet explorer and opened it again in google chrome and it worked just fine. stupid microsoft damn neer gave me a heart attack. ~~osbmentproduce~~ Windows 2010 dam thats an old laptop This is an amazing pasta. I mean, the story isn't that great, but I love the way it's so original. It would have been easy to just fill it with cliches (Oh how I wish I hadn't x, anyone?), but the author has clearly put a lot of work into making it their own. Draiken Moon (talk) 16:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ...I remember reading this on another site. The first time, I was too afraid to finish it, but after a while I simply got used to gore and read the whole thing! I'm in your game, corrupting your save file! (talk) 03:00, January 4, 2013 (UTC) This is one of the first and one of the best CreepyPastas that I ever read, I actually read this for my YouTube channel and I have a feeling that I wouldn't be into creepypastas if it wasn't for this. Thanks! This felt a little unfulfilled. As it has been mentioned, the end leaves the reader sort of wanting more, once you realize that the narrator in the story tells this from the future. It feels like I want to know if the narrator immediately started telling this story right after he or she saw his or her own face on the laptop's videos. The gore was alright. 7/10 Mariberry (talk) 16:39, June 22, 2013 (UTC)